


Komorebi

by Ugglabarn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fukuroudani, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugglabarn/pseuds/Ugglabarn
Summary: In a time where people fall prey to sea creatures, dragons and even the undead, a hunter's guild receives a simple mission: Enter the forest, grab the treasure and leave.Or at least it would be simple, were it not for the man-killing curse, the bewitched stone with too many secrets, and the union of an unlikely group set to shift the balance of the land.





	1. Heart

 

When the bell tolled twice, the room fell to silence.

 

The tavern door was secured by a careful Washio, and at each window there stood another guard for good measure. Tankards hit the tables, the music came to a halt, and several pairs of eyes looked expectantly to the bar at the back of the room, where the owner Yukie sat.

“The neighbouring guild has been in contact.” She began, indifferent to the stagnant smell of ale and sweat, “They’ve passed on some new missions, turns out they can’t handle ‘em.”

“What a shame… guess that means more money for us.” Sugawara piped up from the left hand corner of the room. His words were met with a rumble of enthusiasm from the floor, save for the logic driven sorts who muttered their disapproval. Greater rewards often meant greater risk of death, and in its small history The Bellcross tavern had seen its fair share of losses.

Friends. Relatives. Countless men and women within their stronghold had been killed on the job the past two years, and under no circumstances did they wish to decrease the numbers further.

“Perhaps we should think on it.” Kaori considered from her spot beside Yukie, hoping to ease the situation. “Unless… you’re certain we’ll be successful this time round?”

“But of course.” Yukie’s eyes creased upwards when she smiled, and with little more than a hum she pushed a batch of assignment papers Kaori’s way.

 

* * *

 

“Looks like we got dragons.” Iwaizumi, a seasoned hunter, stated with no obvious interest or dislike. His partner Oikawa could barely mask his delight, peering at the paper Iwaizumi held with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Dragons mean gold.”

“They also mean fire. And claws.” Iwaizumi spoke warily, then slid their paper to the middle of the table. Despite his concerns he had to admit a dragon _was_ valuable battle experience, and more thrilling than their last endeavour with a sea snake, so he could hardly complain. If anything they had gotten lucky, judging by the heated conversations bubbling up in the room.

 

“Why’re we doing deliveries again?!” A small voice wailed from Sugawara’s side of the tavern. Another chipped in with sounds of outrage, whilst others attempted to quell their sulking with solid reasoning.

“ _Us too!”_ A second huddle whined, _“This is merchant’s stuff!”_

_“We’re going into another mine?”_

_“We’re off to find mermaids!!”_ One merry group declared.

_“Fuck that!”_

“You should be grateful to get any work in the first place!!” Yukie saw fit to remind the crowd.

“They’ll complain no matter what you do.” Kaori remarked, dodging a flying tankard with fluid precision. It hit a keg just behind her with a dull thwack, splashed ale across the floorboards then dropped to the ground, before rolling somewhere beneath the bar. The very nerve of whoever threw the tankard in the first place brought the room to another pause, a moment of deafening silence until a brawl broke out; signalling the end of another brief, semi-productive meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

In retrospect Yukie’s first priority should have been to stop the mob, but she simply did not care. She remained calm when someone fell into a pot, causing it to break, and by the sight of Hinata being hurled across the tables, followed by Daichi pushing through the crowd to his aid. After all, every week, every _night_ was the same as this.

Every week they received new missions from lesser qualified guilds, every week she carefully planned the teams to carry them out, and every week her crew moaned and shrieked like little children. Selfish and driven by masculine pride.

“Sometimes, I don’t know why I bother…”  

“I must confess I’ve often wondered the same.”

“Is that so…?” Yukie pondered lazily, and cast her attention to the men sat on the opposite side of the counter. They were her informants, Daishou and Konoha, who worked closely with Yukie to conduct trade and business with the other organisations. Many evenings spent in The Bellcross taught them to avoid sitting at the tables altogether, and instead they would lurk at the bar to drink the hours away, and spread gossip to sabotage their neighbours.

 

“You run an animal house.” Konoha declared with nose wrinkled in disgust, granting the surroundings a slither of his focus. “And if you ask me I say we should hire mercenaries from time to time. They’re much more dignified and reliable than this lot.”

“Excuse me-” Daishou began, cut off by an arch of Konoha’s brow.

“I’m excluding Taketora of course, he’s a good man.”

“I thought you were fond of that Washio guy?”

“I’m afraid his bed is kept warm by another.” Yukie detailed, nudging a tankard Konoha’s way to wash down that bitter fact. She jerked her head towards Washio subsequently, satisfying Daishou’s curiosity. “… That pretty black haired thing stood beside him. Akaashi.”

“That’s too bad…” Daishou turned to look Akaashi up and down for a moment, then set a hand neatly upon Konoha’s forearm. “But you know, that’s what poisons are made for-”

“I need that one alive. He’s useful.” Yukie hissed beneath a breath. “If you’re so desperate to poison someone I have an entire list of men in mind. Until then you leave my hunters be, understood?”

“Very well.” Daishou accepted, eerily calm despite the chaos still raging over his shoulder. All talk of poisons and mercenaries aside, he and Konoha were there for another reason, the point of which became clear when crashing sounds could be heard through a doorway behind the bar, followed by heavy footsteps.

 

“They must be back already.” Yukie stated matter-of-factly. She scanned the room afterwards, amused at how oblivious her hunters could be. How they failed to notice the little group plotting at the bar. But then that was for the best, she joked inwardly, for no matter how tough they considered themselves, those closest to Yukie were of a different strength altogether; and knew little of the term restraint.

The man who poked his head round the doorframe was proof enough; the picture of confidence despite the blood and dirt clumped in tufts of blond hair, and splattered over his chest.

 

“How wonderful of you to join us, Numai.” She began, smiling bright. “You’ve got him, I take it?”

“Of course.” Numai flashed a toothy grin, and thumbed at a smear of blood on his upper arm. “Caught the little fish just coming to shore not long ago. Grumpy little shit.”

“Then let’s be off.” Yukie gestured to her companions with a jerk of her head. On cue Kaori returned to the bar, bidding them goodbye with a firm nod, and arms folded tightly across her chest. Daishou and Konoha followed Yukie through the doorway without protest, but Numai lingered, eyeing Kaori and the hunters for a second.

“Do you want some help with that lot?”

“No, no. You go on.” Kaori insisted fast, “They’ll stop once I refuse to serve them more drinks.”

“Fair enough.” Numai required no further persuasion, and disappeared to the back of the building. Up ahead he could see the shadows of the trio weaving between barrels and rope, before making a sharp turn to a small, rotting staircase. A musty scent of booze and damp hit his nostrils as he went: a familiar, somewhat comforting stench compared to the blood upon his body.

 

* * *

 

 

_“I thought I made it clear the day I left, that I’d be back when I was ready!”_

_“And when exactly was that gonna’ be? Next year?”_

_“When I was ready. You prick!”_

“Goodness me.” Yukie’s chest heaved with a laboured breath. Numai was certainly right about the grumpy part, but she had waited long enough for a certain someone to return to the tavern, and the sooner she settled their business, the better.

With that in mind she paced onwards; towards the farthest, uppermost room of the tavern. She approached the door with steady feet, then placed a hand to the cool metal of the door handle. It screeched as it gave way, and she grimaced. Then somebody else screeched, to her dismay.

_“At last, you’re here!!”_

“I have a business to run.” Yukie excused herself with a disapproving stare. In the centre of the room, littered with melted candles was a small, rectangular table, with Komi sat at the very end. For the sake of precaution he was kept company by Sakijima and Kuguri, the latter of which cupped a strange flesh ball in his hands and muttered to himself.

 

It was a curious sight, Yukie believed, until she laid eyes upon a box in the centre of the table. Within it sat a pummelled red mass, surrounded by an elaborate pattern of blood covering Komi, the table, and those keeping watch as well.

“Dare I ask what happened to you all…?”

“I think you’re clever enough to figure it out.” Komi jumped right into the conversation without hesitation. “I mean, you’re the one who asked for it, right?”

“A customer asked for it.” Yukie clarified, taking a seat opposite Komi. Daishou and Konoha frequented the chairs on her left and right respectively, whilst Numai took his place beside Kuguri, eyeing the younger man with a mixture of intrigue and concern as he continued to mutter to the object in his hold. “That said… I’m struggling to see what _it_ is, precisely.”

“It’s a griffin’s heart, obviously.”

“It’s been mashed to a pulp.”

“Blame him.” Komi pointed a finger to Sakijima. “He wanted to look at it. I refused. We got blood on our hands.”

“Quite literally.” Daishou quipped, prodding the heart with his fingertips.

“Well never mind its condition, I suppose. We fulfilled the request either way.” Yukie tried to find the positives at least, smiling when Konoha leant in to poke the mass as well. “How about the rest of the goods?”

“All present.” With some pride Komi puffed up his chest, gesturing to the item in Kuguri’s hands. “Ten shrunken heads, and your sacrificial toothpick.”

“It’s a spear for rituals.” She deadpanned.

“It’s a disappointment.” Komi proved his point when he brandished a chipped and splintered rod next, “And if you think I’m going to close that deal you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I’ve already put Matsukawa and Hanamaki in charge of that task, don’t you worry.”

“I see.” Taking a deep, pensive breath Komi slouched in his seat, awaiting further information. Nevertheless nothing came, and in the flickering candlelight he could make out Yukie’s distant gaze. A rare, worrying instant which left even Konoha and Daishou anxious, eager for her to speak.

 

“I have another plan for you.” Yukie cut the tension at long last, and produced a folded slip of paper from her skirt pocket. Careful as she went, she proceeded to open it, pulling and smoothing the creases out with both hands until she deemed it presentable. “I think you’ll find this one-”

“I thought we were done.” Komi blurted, his tongue dry and sticking to the roof of his mouth. “You said no more missions once I returned.”

“I changed my mind.”

“You fucking-”

“ _You owe me_.” Yukie’s voice came with the bite of winter’s frost, and her eyes likewise kept Komi pinned to his seat. They never wavered as she thrust the paper forwards, nor when he mustered a glare in return. “You’ve drunk my tavern dry on numerous occasions, you penniless runt.”

“So what? I’m paying you back by doing your dirty work.”

“You’re an idiot!” Her voice hitched up a notch, and she tossed the paper across the last stretch of the table. “You scared off my girls with your crappy attempts to woo them, half of my hunters are dead because you were too lazy to take up the tasks I strictly assigned to _you,_ and now you have the nerve to return late from your missions!!”

“So what?” Komi repeated with emphasis, sneering when the coppery tang of blood hit his tongue. Without delay he proceeded to lean over the arm of his chair, and spat on the floor. “… It’s not my fault your men are no good.”

“You’ve cost us money-”

“I’ve helped reduce your numbers to the handful of competent fighters.” Komi reasoned, uncaring. “Well, I guess competent is a stretch. Despite all their training none of them are willing to fight alone. Kinda’ worrying if you ask me.”

“Provided they get the job done, I don’t think that matters.” Konoha took the chance to intervene, eyeing the pair carefully. Fortunately the room agreed with grunts and nods, even Yukie who sighed in defeat, and waved a hand to the paper now sat before Komi.

“You’re not wrong…” She accepted. “Which leads us back to the point of our meeting.”

 

Komi slouched in his seat, confident that he held the upper hand. Still he refused to give the document his time, slipping seamlessly into a grin. A grin that irked Yukie to no end, and made her features visibly twitch.

“You know... as much as I’d rather have Numai smash your face into the southern cliffs, I need you to carry out this task.” Yukie spoke, growing bored of Komi’s attitude. She hinted to the paper yet again, thankful when curiosity finally convinced Komi to sit up, and acknowledge its contents. He skimmed the page with furrowed brows, arched one, then lifted them both high until his forehead creased, and his skin began to prickle with sweat.

“The job requires a single person,” Yukie elaborated, “One who can survive the impossible… In fact you might know of the place already.”

“ _The Devil’s Thicket…?”_

Komi spluttered on the words, and felt his blood run cold. His fingertips pulled at the corner of the paper, then curled it into a tight fold. They pushed down hard, trembling a little as he kept the pressure on.

He knew a great deal about that place -none of it good- and apparently Konoha and Daishou did too, if their gaping jaws were anything to go by. Kuguri barely registered the news in contrast, blinking slow with his focus entirely on the shrunken head in his grip, whereas Sakijima inhaled fast, then covered his reaction with a forced clearing of his throat.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Yukie concluded, deadly serious. “I want you to go there and fetch something for me. A simple delivery, nothing more.”

“You’re sending him to his death.” Numai scolded, spurred on by his questionable sense of justice. He went so far as to place a hand on the back of Komi’s chair and grip it tight, as if to express his sympathies for the man. “You. Me. The entire town… we’ve all heard what happens there. Hell, I’m sure the King is well aware of its dangers too-”

“Which is precisely why we have to succeed.” Yukie answered as if the likelihood of death were a trivial detail, “All the other guilds have attempted this mission, failed miserably, and at last it has been entrusted to us. Imagine the riches, imagine the glory we’ll achieve if this works out!”

“All I’m imagining is my painful demise.” Scoffed Komi, still reading the paper. To his frustration the plan was well constructed. Typical Yukie and her attention to detail. “… You do know only one person ever survived going there, right?”

“About fourteen years ago. Yes.” Yukie swatted her hand back and forth, “Point is someone did it. And so can you.”

“What, because I work by myself?”

“It’s the only explanation that fits.” Yukie replied, shrugging. “Parties of two, three- _armies_ of men and women have tried to invade those lands, only to never return. I think whatever’s ruling it doesn’t take well to having many visitors, which is why we can only send one.”

“Aha…” Daishou hummed thoughtfully, breaking the tension between the pair. “Whether we like him or not, Komi does have a habit of surviving terrible circumstances. Like that lava pit.”

“It was a fluke.” Komi droned, outright ignoring Daishou’s first remark.

“There was also the incident of the bird’s nest.” Konoha chipped in to brighten the mood. “I heard those things were huge!”

“Enough to tear a man’s head off in one peck, sure.” Komi brushed that particular memory aside with a shudder. “Even so, it doesn’t mean I’m willing to venture into some shitty death trap forest. I mean, what’s in it for me?”

“You’ll be famous.” Numai considered.

“Girls would love you. For once.” Konoha snickered.

“Men too.” Daishou added. “And… well, I suppose we _could_ consider giving you a cut in the rewards, but-”

“I’ll give you your freedom.” Yukie spoke in a cool, commanding tone. Quietly then she witnessed Komi’s reaction; the tongue poked snug in the pocket of his cheek, his eyes wandering the stretch of the table, and fingertips drumming the wood to a hectic beat.

“D’you mean it…?” He mustered after some time. “You and I can go our separate ways?”

“I mean it.” Yukie replied more sincere than she’d been the entire evening. “This’ll be your last job. When you come back with the goods I’ll consider your debt paid off, and you can leave. Get as far away from this town as you please, I don’t care.”

“Huh…”

 

Komi mulled over his options for appearance’s sake. The choice was about as clear as a pistol pointed between his eyes, ready to fire at any given moment.

“You’ve got a deal.”

“Good.” Yukie wasted no time in leaving her seat. She shoved it aside with one hand, before turning to leave the room. “Meet you at the northern border tomorrow morning. We’ll have a ride arranged to take you to the edge of the forest.”

“Can I stay here for the night?” Komi asked, testing his luck.

“Provided you leave some ale for my paying customers.” She warned.

Komi reckoned that was a fair compromise, all things considered, waving Yukie’s cohorts goodbye with a smirk. They followed behind their leader with rolling eyes and grumbled complaints, and quickly shut the door behind them. It was only then, once left to his own devices Komi could finally relax –as much as one could in the presence of a battered heart- listening to the noise underfoot.

The ongoing quarrels in the main part of the tavern had drowned out the group’s footsteps with ease; producing a low, but gentle rumble that coaxed Komi to recline in his seat. Once settled he held the assignment paper close to his chest, shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He inhaled the putrid wafts of stale blood and candlewax, the ink and the paper, then cracked a genuine, liberated smile.

“… Freedom, at last.”

 


	2. Rock

 

 It was sheer luck that Komi woke up on time the following morning, and remembered to rush to the northern border. It was even better to know that Yukie was none the wiser, and went so far as to praise him for sticking to her plan, before ushering him into the back of the small cart.

Cramped and full of splintering wood, Yukie explained that the cart was once used for delivering supplies, but she would not elaborate from where she had acquired the transport at short notice.

“So…” On that note Komi chose to push the conversation forward, staring at the canvas roof arching over their heads, “How long’s it gonna’ take to get to The Devil’s-”

“Sssh!” Yukie hissed, “Don’t mention that name until we’re out of town, got it?”

“Right, right.” Komi expelled a weighty breath, and turned to poke his head out the back of the cart. Many heavily armed guards lined the stone walls of the town, their armour casting a harsh shine in the sunlight. One turned just in time to meet his stare, at which point Komi quickly drew back his head, retreating into the safety of the cart.

“Are they gonna’ inspect the vehicle?” He thought to ask, just in case.

“Nope. A good bribe sorted that little issue already.” Yukie replied matter-of-factly. Her eyes were cast downwards all the while, scrutinising the plan in her hands. “Anyway, time to focus. This mission isn’t going to be a happy frolic in the flowers.”

“Of course not.” Komi remarked. “There’s half a chance the flowers will eat me instead.”

“Pessimist.”

“Sadist.”

“It’s not my intention to have you killed!” Yukie began to snap, then quickly hushed her voice, “Look, I told you yesterday, you’re the only one who can survive this. I wouldn’t bother sending you if I knew you’d fail.”

“But there’s a good chance I’ll die.”

“And a chance you’ll survive. Let’s concentrate on that.” Yukie exhaled, thumbing the corner of the paper. It’s a spare copy she made just in case, which was just as well since Komi suddenly couldn’t find his own. “All I need is for you to get into that forest, find the gem and leave. It’s not hard.”

Komi gave an accepting shrug in reply. Her logic was pretty sound, all things considered. Underneath them the cart soon started to shake and jolt, and in the distance Komi could see the village walls blurring into a mash of green and grey.

 For a moment Yukie refused to speak, despite now having the freedom to do so, and became more interested in rummaging through her leather bag for some additional paperwork. Komi half feared there was another assignment inside, but fortunately she handed them over with a reassuring smile, and not the sly, money grabbing one.

“I was lucky enough to find some notes from the man who survived the thicket. It’s vague but it’s better than nothing.”

Komi glanced at the notes, then to Yukie.

“They’re copies. You’re fine to take them.” She added, which Komi did without hesitation. His eyes scanned the frantic scribbles of ink across the parchment once, twice, searching for a clue to his safety in the death trap forest, but true enough, nothing struck him as obvious.

“It’s sound like there’s tests…?”

Yukie couldn’t elaborate, even if she wanted to.

“It is what it is. Some of the other guilds interpret that there are tests, others thought it was all a stupid trick. The man himself doesn’t sound certain either way.”

“Hmn.” Komi reckoned the whole affair was nonsense, to be honest, but some advice was better than any. Carefully then he folded the papers in half, and tucked them in the small pouch on his belt. “Thanks.”

Yukie wasn’t sure she heard him correctly, but then her mouth creased into a warm, whimsical smile.

“You’re welcome. And good luck.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

For precaution’s sake the cart stopped some distance before reaching the Devil’s Thicket. Komi wished he could have a ride all the way, but when the skies darkened, and the winds began to pick up Yukie decided it was a sign, and thought best not to tempt fate by journeying further.

Komi didn’t mind the walk, to be fair, and the path was simple enough. Beyond the clusters of trees he went, over a gate and some mouldy green rocks. He just about jumped a small river without falling in, and carefully shuffled down a narrow path until he came to the mouth of the thicket, marked with two pillars of rock, and a rusty sword shoved into the ground.

He joked that that might have been the first test, but given the numerous arrows embedded into the surroundings trees he thought otherwise. With that aside he inhaled until his lungs felt fit to burst, then expelled the air hard; as if blowing away the tension riddling his body.

“It’s just a forest.” He assured himself. “Not like we haven’t gone in one before.”

One foot in front of the other, Komi crossed the threshold. His hand brushed the hilt of the sword; for good luck, he reasoned, and before he knew it his cautious pace became a steady walk. Large trees lurched over as if set to swallow him up, and cast out the majority of sunlight above.

 

* * *

 

 

The air was thick inside the forest; dense with spores and the dizzying scents of the surrounding wildlife. Nonetheless up until then Komi had yet to stumble upon any man-eating plants, or evil spirits. In fact the only danger he faced was the possibility of sneezing too hard when another fly shot up his nose.

 “’Scuse me.” He uttered and sidestepped a skeleton missing its legs, an ordinary sight for a hunter of his expertise. In its grasp it held a knife, too small and ridiculous to be considered a weapon. Even so he imagined the owner had used it to fight for their life, so it was no laughing matter. As for what they had tried to defend themselves from… well, Komi didn’t dare to ask. He only knew it might have something to do with the pressure in the air, the tar-like tension which weighed down upon his shoulders and slowed his pursuit.

 It wasn’t a person, per se, but there was certainly an energy in the air; an energy Komi didn’t fancy contending with.

 The sensation pulled at his limbs, causing him to walk with substantial effort through grass barely above his ankle. He took care to avoid further skulls and battered weapons lining the path, leading on and on like a macabre breadcrumb trail. It was a horrible, gut churning sight; one which had Komi reflect for a second, and glance at his surroundings.

 

His current tracks were the most obvious path, but not the only one. To his right vines crisscrossed and knotted tight over a build-up of boulders, a cave entrance perhaps, and to his left the bushes collected in a suspicious fashion. Beyond them he could spy a strange blue light, but it was better than the burial ground he trod at present.

 Wasting no time at all he hauled his legs in the direction of the bushes, which he yanked aside to reveal a cleaner, better pathway. It was almost too good to be true, but in that moment he couldn’t care less, and would take the scenic route if it meant living to see another day.

 

As he travelled the new road, Komi learned that the blue light was simply a result of the sun coursing through the petals of a gigantic blue flower. It appeared safe enough, no teeth or dribbling acid, but still Komi pressed on, not wishing to find out if it really could corrode him to death.

Along his travels the weapons and bones were few and far between. Instead elaborate structures, broken away over the course of time, jutted out from the foliage either side of him. No doubt this had once been a walkway, a corridor of sorts. Or maybe it was a wall akin to those guarding his town, or the exterior to a castle, who knew. All Komi did know was that the weight from earlier was beginning to shift, and by the time he approached an expanse of rocks it was gone altogether.

“How weird.” He said, but took the occurrence for what it was. With a bold step he placed a foot upon the front row of stones, all a similar deep, smoky grey in colour, and wobbled. The surface wasn’t easy to walk upon, and with a fatal misstep he almost lost his balance entirely.

_“Watch where you’re walking!!”_

Initially, he thought it was a trick on the ears, but after a couple more steps he was certain one of the rocks had screamed. Screeched. Strained under the force of his body weight. He turned his head left and right, with frantic, wide eyes, until he heard a hint of a sigh.

_“I’m down here, you idiot.”_

Komi’s eyes shot downwards, but he was none the wiser. All he saw was one rock after another.

“W-Where?”

_“Here!! Do I have to repeat myself?! I’m the rock with the bird crap on it!”_

 Komi mustered up the nerves to obey the mysterious voice, and swiftly located the stone in question. He plucked it up with more care than the voice anticipated, earning him a snicker in approval.

_“That’s better. Now get on the grass, you lump. It’s rude to step on others.”_

“Right.” Komi jumped into the nearest patch of grass, cupping the abusive rock with trembling hands. Part of him wanted to hurl it into the sky, but then maybe another rock would come to get revenge.

In the meantime the rock stayed relatively silent. Laughed on occasion, then somehow took a deep breath before talking.

_“I get that you’re shocked, but don’t piss yourself, alright? No one wants that.”_

“Just who the hell are you?” Komi snapped, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

_“Name’s Yaku Morisuke.”_

“Komi Haruki.” Komi thought to introduce himself in turn.

_“Don’t care but thanks, nice gesture. Anyways well done on coming this way, it shows you have some common sense. If you’d carried on down the other path you’d probably be dead by now.”_

“I gathered. It looked bad news.” Komi agreed nonchalantly. As much as it pained him to confess, his nerves were subsiding, and conversing with a rock was becoming quite ordinary. “But anyway, how is it you’re talking? Where’s your mouth?”

_“I’m a spirit, moron. It’s a long story.”_

“I’ve got time.”

A snort sounded. _“Cocky bastard.”_

Komi wasn’t exactly lying, and in a flicker of mischief he gave the rock a quick shake. “C’mon. Tell me everything! Are all these rocks spirits?”

 _“No.”_ This Yaku person sounded exasperated, and somewhat mournful. _“Just me, I think. I lost my body a long time ago.”_

“You died?”

_“Killed. And my spirit was put into this rock so that I’d continue to suffer. Unable to do anything whilst thieves and pig-headed warriors attempt to raid my home.”_

 Out of instinct Komi turned his attention to the cracked structures dotted about the scenery. Presumably if Yaku could speak, he could also see, a point proven when he cleared his throat loudly to grasp Komi’s focus.

_“A long time ago this place used to be a town. Nothing special, we were peaceful folk. We never engaged in wars or foreign affairs, and for that reason the nobility of the crown city trusted us greatly. They’d ask us to look after their treasures, and some Kings even requested to be buried in the depths of the forest.”_

“Oh.” Komi grimaced at the latter detail. He hadn’t foreseen a possible tomb adventure.

_“Point is, not everyone liked the fact we were relied upon so much. Neighbouring kingdoms wanted to steal the goods for themselves, and before we knew it we faced raid after raid. A lot of the riches were snatched in the process, but when one army came they brought something terrible with them. A kind of magic. It’s what put me in this stone.”_

“… Is there a way to get you out?” A voice in the back of Komi’s mind screamed for him to avoid such stupid proposals, but sympathy got the better of him. “They might’ve left clues to whatever it is that’s keepin’ you in there.”

 _“That’s kind, but don’t bother.”_ Yaku’s tone was laden with pity. _“I’ve been dead about twenty three years now. My body’s gone, so there’s nothing for me to come back to.”_

“Alrighty grumpy. But what about the others, I’m guessing you have some friends around here stuck in the same scenario?”

Yaku made a weird sound in hesitation. _“That’s the thing… not all of them are here. I dunno’ why, but those who died peacefully; couples together at the time, and those who were content… I can’t seem to pick up their spirits anywhere. Only ones like myself remain.”_

“People who still have problems? Attachments to the world?”

_“You could say that.”_

“Then how ‘bout a deal.” Komi began, regaining his confidence despite the surreal circumstances, “Guide me through this forest and I’ll help you with your problem. Can’t be that hard, right?”

_“I don’t even know if I can be helped.”_

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

 _“I’m serious.”_ Yaku’s voice echoed as much. _“I got separated from my partner in the final raid. But for all I know she’s passed on like the others.”_

“If she loved you that much, I doubt it. She must be worried for you.”

 A silence followed, as if Yaku was contemplating his options.

_“Alright, fine. Just don’t stick me in your pocket. I don’t want to be close to some sweaty, no-good peasant’s crotch.”_

“I’m a hunter, actually.” Komi specified, frowning. “I mean I sorta’ am. I’m-… I’m just here to look at something, nothing special.”

_“Thief. Common idiot. I don’t really care. If you’re a bad person the forest will know, and you’re gonna’ die. That’s how it is.”_

 Komi didn’t need to be told twice. Keeping the rock in a sturdy grip he marched on as per Yaku’s orders, hoping he could count upon the short-fused spirit to guide him.

 


	3. Transparent

“I’ve searched the border as far as it goes round here. There’s no other entrance besides this.”

“Good job, Onaga.” Konoha managed a weak spirited smile, then stared towards the Devil’s Thicket. Onaga, an informant in training, took it upon himself to take notes on his discoveries in the meantime, glancing Konoha’s way every now and then. 

Konoha was not a bad instructor, in fact Onaga thought he was the best the Bellcross had to offer, but needless to say his mind was elsewhere.

 

“Should I go inside?” Onaga suggested to be helpful, looking to the entrance as well. There was something incredibly ominous about the pillars either side of the path, the numerous weapons and stains splattered about the stonework, but then he supposed that meant the forest lived up to its reputation. 

“No. I won’t have you risk your life in there.” Konoha addressed him in a cool tone. “Yukie wants us to survey the perimeter only.”

“Pardon my saying,” Onaga sub consciously clutched his notes, causing them to crinkle, “But I believe Yukie’s intentions are for us to keep an eye out for that hunter.”

“Komi?” Konoha contemplated the idea with a thoughtful expression, “Hmm, you might be onto something there.”

“I don’t think she wants him to get hurt.”

“It  _ is  _ rather inconvenient sending a guy out on a mission, only for him to die partway.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Onaga pressed, “I believe she’s genuinely worried for him.”

“As am I.” Konoha replied, then stretched his arms high above his head with a grumble. “But unfortunately you can’t go living your life worrying for the sake of others. Nothin’ good comes of it, and in most cases that shit is thrown straight back in your face.”

Onaga hung his head. “I’m sorry.”  

“Don’t be.” Konoha said, then patted the grass beside him in silent command. “Now come, sit down. You deserve a break.”

Onaga didn’t believe that to be the case, but he obliged without hesitation. He passed his notes to Konoha for his evaluation, and in return was handed a generous chunk of bread and some berries. The following minutes whilst he ate were calm, despite their current location, and a silky soft breeze rolled by. The leaves overhead rustled in the wind, and a bird flew from its nest, soaring into the endless, midday sky.

 

“You’ve done good.” Konoha hummed in approval, the corners of his lips tweaking upwards as he scanned the documents. “Really good. You’ve got a knack for finding small details.”

“You’re the one who steered me in the right direction.”

“But you’re the one who wrote these.” Konoha waved the papers back and forth, then returned them to Onaga’s bag for safe keeping. “With that kind of intellect, I’d say you’re on your way to becoming a great informant.”

“Thank you. Though, with your permission I’d like to study under you a little longer.” Onaga urged kindly. “I’m still new to the job, and the last thing I want is to disappoint Yukie with a poor performance.”

“I highly doubt you’d do that, but sure, you can stick around.” Konoha grinned, and gave his apprentice a hearty nudge. “I could do with the company.”

“You often work alone?” Onaga blinked, then popped a berry in his mouth. 

“It’s the nature of the job.”

“I thought all the other informants had partners?”

“Yeah, they do, but-… y’know.” 

Konoha bit his lip, and averted his gaze. Perhaps Onaga was a little too observant for his own good. Then again, it was no secret to any of the tavern’s residents that he worked alone. In Komi’s case it was accepted, but for an informant to be by themselves was unheard of. Shameful, dare he say it.

“My apologies. I said too much.”

“S’fine, fine. Honest.” Konoha forced a half-hearted laugh, and tilted his head back. “You’re right though, usually informants do work with warriors and hunters. They help keep one another alive.”

Onaga gave a brief nod in understanding, then chomped on a bit of bread.

“Y’know, there was someone I wanted to work with.” Konoha elaborated further. His words were laced with a whimsical air, and the smile that graced his features was fleeting, but genuine. “I’ve known him for a long time, we grew up together you see.”

“Sounds like a good match.”

“It coulda’ been.” Konoha hit a sour note, and his face dropped. His tongue poked the inside of his cheek, and for a moment Onaga could almost hear his internal debate. On that note Onaga thought it best to change the topic, but in a swift turn of events Konoha whipped his head round to make eye contact, honing in with a wild stare. 

 

“D’you mind if I vent? It’s not relevant to our mission, but I really need to.”

“Go ahead.” Onaga insisted, knowing better than to reply otherwise. With that said Konoha sat up straight, and folded his arms tight over his chest.

“Alrighty then. It started last night, y’see. Well, the main issue started years ago but then there was the problem last night.”

Onaga signalled with his head for Konoha to keep going, anxiously chewing at the crusty end of his bread.

“There I was having a wonderful time, drinking away with Daishou after the meeting, and I’m looking across the room.” Konoha emphasised his words with sudden wild swings of his arms, acting out the scenario. “That’s when I see him. Washio.”

“Oh.” Onaga barely managed to swallow his food without choking. He had wondered if there was something going on between those two.

“Mm.” Konoha nodded, and gave Onaga a pat on the back when he began to cough. “He and I go a long way back, like I said. And- y’know… when you’ve known someone that long, you start to become even closer. Closer and closer until… well, you fall over the edge and your chest hurts every damn time you see the ungrateful bastard. Start to hear his voice everywhere. It’s annoying.”

“… You love him?”

“Unfortunately.”

Onaga cleared his throat once more for good measure, then gave Konoha his undivided attention. “… I can’t relate. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising, you silly thing. Point is I mucked up last night, drank a tankard too many and thought I could try my luck.”

“You told him?!” Onaga blurted abruptly.

“No, no! I just asked if we could be partners for the upcoming mission.” Konoha chuckled unconvincingly, the strain in his voice becoming clear, “I… I really wanted to be with him. Just us. But y’know what he does? Tells me he’s got someone else.”

“Akaashi…?”

“I knew you were a sharp one.” Konoha praised, “But yeah, him. Stupid, conniving little- heck knows what with his stupid, pretty face. The guy could murder a man in the middle of the town and get away with it because he’s beautiful.”

“I doubt it.”

Konoha arched a brow, then snorted. “Trust me. He’s got his claws in Washio something deep. Last night Washio told me he plans to save his money so that he and Akaashi can buy a home out in the countryside. After that he’ll retire being a warrior to run a farm, and the pair of them get to live in peace, with all their cute animals and occasional fucks in the hay.”

“Konoha…” Onaga bit his lip warily. 

“Don’t say it.”

“But-”

“I know, I know. I should be happy for him.” In a change of heart Konoha’s posture sank. “And I  _ am _ happy for him, but…” 

“It’s okay.” Onaga hushed, gingerly squeezing Konoha’s shoulder. “And you’ll be okay, I promise.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not.” Onaga confessed, meeting Konoha’s wavering stare with sympathy. “But I have hope. And that’s better than nothing.”

“... Huh.”

Konoha mulled over his words with great care. For a guy so reluctant to speak, he made a whole lot of sense. 

“You’re too kind for your own good, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

“It’s true.” Konoha wouldn’t take no for an answer, soon digging around his bag. From it he plucked out another bread roll, which he shoved into Onaga’s hand. “Now then, eat up. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

 

* * *

 

_ “Steady. At the next patch of poison nettles you want to go left.” _

“But what if I want to go right?” Komi snickered.

_ “Then drop me off here and walk on, I’ve seen enough people die from their stupidity to last me a lifetime.” _

“Alright, alright. It was a joke.” Komi rolled his eyes, cupping the rock in one hand as he ducked beneath a tree branch. “Do you have a sense of humour, Yaki?”

_ “Yaku.” _

Komi shrugged, going left as per the grumpy rock’s orders. “That’s what I said.”

 

Pushing on through the thicket, Komi kept a firm grasp upon his newfound guide, and a keen eye to the sky. The sun had moved further along over the course of his journey, but that meant nothing. For all he knew, the forest could manipulate the sun at will, and create the illusion of eternal daylight to confuse and wear out unsuspecting travellers. 

Perhaps night might never come, but for the meantime it was better to gauge the time via the gradual throbbing of his legs, and the sweat forming beads upon his brow as he marched on, and on, and on.

_ “Oi… you wanna’ stop for a bit?”  _ Yaku spoke up, having caught wind of his dilemma fast. By that point Komi was fuelled solely on ambition, and it wouldn’t do to have him burn out already. Not when Yaku had begun to find him so interesting. 

“Mm. Think that’s for the best.” Komi mumbled, and staggered the remains of a stone bench, with an archway curving overhead. Thinking that he might still feel warmth in his current state, Komi made sure to place Yaku in a patch of sunlight upon the bench first, before taking a seat as well. 

The bench was cold and rough, its stone surface biting through the thin material of his trousers. It also pressed too hard against the backs of his aching thighs for his liking, but it was better to be sore than dead, so Komi took it for what it was. 

“My arse stings.” He complained nonetheless.

_ “Don’t be so pathetic. You’ve barely started.” _

“Not true.” Komi shot back, scowling, “All I’ve done is walk round in circles thanks to your stupid directions.”

_ “I’ve been fine.” _

“Liar. I swear we passed that weird fish statue a while ago.”

_ “You’re mistaken.”  _ Yaku blurted. All of a sudden he was grateful for his circumstance, for it made lying considerably easier.  _ “The forest likes to confuse people. So I’m sure you’re imagining it.” _

“Am not. I once scoured the biggest underground labyrinth for a rare flower, and it was a damn sight easier to navigate than this.” Komi eyed the rock suspiciously, as if this Yaku might pop out and give him a straight answer. 

 

As expected nothing came, and Yaku carried on being an obnoxious rock covered in bird shit. Komi gave him a while to conjure up an excuse, but when he failed to respond he surrendered with a sigh. If Yaku wasn’t going to be helpful, then Komi wasn’t going to waste time asking questions. Not when he could be eating some food. 

“I’m counting on you, you know.” He muttered, tugging a small pouch of oats from his bag. With one hand he scooped them into his mouth, and chewed with all the dignity of a grazing cow. “I’m sure it’s hard to trust me, but I’m gonna’ help you get out of there. Honest.”

_ “I see.” _

“I mean it!” A stray oat flew from the corner of Komi’s mouth, barely missing the top of the rock. “I don’t get how this curse of yours works, but if we can get you to where you need to be then I’ll do it.”

_ “That level of trust is dangerous.”  _ Yaku warned.  _ “Most of the other invaders I’ve met were afraid from the start. Accused me of witchcraft and tried to purge demons from my stone… and yet here you are, talking of trusting and helping. D’you realise I could be leading you into a trap, right now?” _

“Sounds like a lot of effort.” Komi brushed off the mild threat with a shrug, “If you wanted me dead you’d have done it ages ago. There’s been plenty of opportunities.”

_ “I’m not as good as you think.” _

“Quit actin’ so tough.” Komi rolled his eyes, and rapped his knuckles against the rock. He chomped on one last handful of oats, then tucked the pouch away for his next meal. Assuming there would be one. “Everyone’s shitty in their own way.”

_ “But I’ve been lying to you, moron.” _

“I know.”

_ “You could at least sound shocked about it.” _

“Nah, not worth getting stressed about.” Komi gave the rock a gentle pat, then smiled. “You can always make it up to me later by telling the truth. Sound fair?”

_ “I don’t get you.” _

“That’s probably for the best.” Komi snorted, abruptly rising up off the bench. No matter how much his body complained at the lack of rest, there was no use spending the day engaged in idle conversation. It was pointless and a pain, and so without another word he gathered his belongings and Yaku, then scanned their surroundings. 

“So tell me,” he commanded boldly, “which way should we  _ really _ be going?”

Yaku paused, dragging the silence out far longer than necessary. 

_ “Straight ahead, then make a sharp right.” _

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Suffice to say, Komi was not like the ruffians Yaku had met before. Despite many offers to explain the true severity of his situation, Komi repeatedly rebuked his efforts, claiming that it was too much of a distraction. He preferred to live in the moment, embrace Yaku and his blunt remarks, and explore the forest with all the curiosity and wonder of a child. 

In fairness, the further he ventured down the correct path, the more beautiful the Devil’s Thicket became. Gone were the corpses, the rusty shields in the grass, and the blood upon the stones; and in their place he saw various flowering trees, gently bending in tune to the wind. Some bore blooms he had never seen before, and others were adorned with bizarre smelling leaves, the sort that Komi could use to season a stew, or grilled meat.

Komi soon thought the thicket was beautiful, a hunter’s paradise, but before he could mouth the words the insides of his ears swelled up. He heard Yaku speak, presumably to comment on the experience, but everything came out muffled, as if his head had been shoved underwater. 

 

One foot in front of the other, Komi stomped through the thick, tar-like sensation cursing his ears, and slowing down his movements. It was far worse than the powers which bothered him near the entrance of the forest, but he had come too far to be stopped by some invisible force, and by no means did he plan to fail Yaku either.

With that in mind he waded ahead, determined more than ever. The pressure built up on his shoulders all the while, and constricted his chest. His throat felt lodged with syrup every time he swallowed, and his breaths became short and sharp until at last he stumbled forward, and let crisp, fresh air wash over him. 

 

“What the hell was that...?!” He rasped at the abrupt return of his hearing, and the clean air in his lungs. Yaku for whatever reason found his response amusing, emphasising as much with a hearty chuckle.

_ “That was the inner forest’s way of saying welcome. Fun, right?” _

“Hardly.” Komi scoffed, but let the matter slide. Instead of complaining he admired the quaint scenery ahead, and how peaceful the world became within such a small distance. 

The area was sufficiently cosy; a pocket of calm in the thicket filled with even more wonderful flowers and trees, and vines which climbed small cliffs at the far end of the space. In the centre of the cliff flowed a steady stream of water, which splashed into the pool below. 

“This is incredible…” Komi gawked, his eyes fixated upon the gentle lapping waves in the pool. From the pool there ran a tiny stream which tumbled back to the outer forest, keeping the flow of water constant, and clean. 

Right then Komi wanted nothing more than to jump in, or at least drink the whole thing dry, but once again his daft ideas were halted by the forest’s mysteries. Namely a slim figure stood to his left.

It was a woman, he realised, and a stunning one at that. She was incredibly tall, and slim, and her hair tumbled from her shoulders like the waves in the pool. The honest smile she wore held the charm of the sun, and yet for all her beauty Komi couldn’t ignore one tiny, significant detail.

The woman was very pale, very see through. And very dead.  


	4. Blue

With the Bellcross tavern shut for the afternoon, Yukie and Kaori were finally able to enjoy a moment’s peace. They huddled up on one of the tables, talking quietly despite being alone, and consulted the long list before them with mixed emotions.

“I’m sure they’ll all come back this time.” Kaori said with hope. “We had some awful missions the other week, and yet everyone survived. Remember?”

Yukie shot back a questioning glance, but couldn’t find it in her heart to complain. They knew all too well that some of the assignments they issued were lethal, and it was in their best interest to stock on supplies for when their battered hunters returned, rather than dwell on their regrets.

“Sakijima and Kuguri have gone into town to buy herbs for our ointments.” Kaori continued on that note, then pulled her shrug around her tight. The chilly nights had done little for her health, but it was nothing an ale and some rest couldn’t fix.

“That’s good.” Yukie replied, staring at the list in her hand. “I’ve left Numai in charge of ale deliveries in the meantime.”

“He’s worth more than that.”

“He asked to do it.” Yukie retaliated, “He says carrying those kegs helps build up his strength.”

“I suppose that’s not the worst way to train.” Kaori confessed, “And probably the safest.”

“But of course.”

Kaori bit her lip, observing Yukie in silence. Ever since the guild began to lose several members at once she had taken to compiling lists of those who were currently assigned to missions. It was a list she’d keep on her until next week’s meeting, spending day after day obsessing over whether she’d made the right decisions.

On most occasions Kaori believed she had done what was right for the Bellcross and its hunters. She was never pushy for them to return successful, and if a hunter was struggling to cope with their tasks she would give them easier jobs in the future, all in the hope of keeping them alive.

That said, there were also times when she was wrong. Times when she should have said no.

“You’re thinking about Komi.” Kaori pried carefully.

“Perhaps.” Yukie answered, avoiding her partner’s stare. “I’m hoping he’ll see sense and give up the mission.”

“What?” Kaori exclaimed, taken aback, “But last night you made a deal! You said that if he completed it you’d-”

“That I’d give him his freedom. I know.” Yukie resumed with a sigh as weighted as her conscience. She set the list to one side, and reached for a small bundle of papers instead. “But I had time to think it through when I’d gone to bed and I… well, this morning I considered calling off the mission altogether.”

“But you didn’t. You even went as far as to give him a copy of the survivor’s notes.”

“That was to help him.”

“How so?”

“Just trust me, alright?” Yukie spoke gently then, putting the papers in the middle for them both to read. “Even if I had called it off, do you think Komi would have listened?”

Kaori considered the question, then frowned. “No. You’d have made him angry.”

“Precisely. There would be no point. Only this man could sway his decision.”

“I don’t understand.”

Yukie predicted as much, given how vague she had been so far. It was far wiser to show Kaori her evidence, rather than waste time pleading that she knew what she was doing.

“Take a look at the notes for yourself.” She encouraged, which Kaori gladly did. “The first pages are a load of rubbish. Poetic nonsense which describes the entrance of the Devil’s Thicket.”

Kaori had to disagree about the nonsense part. Admittedly the survivor was fairly eccentric in his writings, but he did paint a clear picture nonetheless. An image of two grand pillars of stone, with climbing ivy and luscious green plants arching overhead. By the end of the paragraph Kaori had to confess it sounded pleasant, a far cry from the tales they had heard from the neighbouring towns.

“This was written fourteen years ago, by the way.” Yukie saw fit to remind Kaori as she read, “Things have likely changed a lot. Especially considering all the failed attempts to enter since.”

Kaori accepted her point and read on. After the idyllic description of the thicket’s wildlife Kaori paid particular interest to the man’s actions. Something about solving riddles, and a puzzle involving chests.

“The thicket has tests…?”

“Komi and I thought the same.” Yukie agreed. “After that comes the interesting part. See the bit about the stony path.”

Kaori arched a brow, but complied all the same. In this scenario the man had stumbled upon something incredible, a bizarre trick of the forest which enabled the rocks to speak. According to the survivor one rock insulted him for taking so long in reaching the path, but proceeded to guide him on regardless.

“This sounds ludicrous…”

“Anything goes in that forest.” Yukie reasoned, hurrying Kaori along by turning the pages for her. “The next bit is about their little journey together- again a load of nonsense. I’m sure the writer would have made a brilliant novelist, mind you.”

“Yukie-”

Yukie ignored whatever Kaori hoped to complain about, pointing to one paragraph in question. “This is the best part. The inner sanctum, a crumbling old shrine deep in the heart of the forest.”

“Sounds nice.” Kaori said sincerely.

“Indeed. But that’s where they got him.”

“Who?”

“The ghosts of those who once lived there.” Yukie replied in a forced, grave tone. The corners of her lips tweaked as she tried not to laugh, but she managed to hold it together in the end. “I couldn’t believe it myself, but apparently there was once a village called Lint in the middle of that death trap. A small, but powerful group of magic users who convinced the nobility and Kings to entrust them with their treasures.”

Kaori examined the notes, unconvinced. “The man’s notes mention nothing of the sort.”

“True. I found that information out on my own.” Yukie explained, “But anyway, how I got those details isn’t important. Point is Lint existed, and made many of its neighbours jealous.”

“I can imagine.”

Yukie nodded. “The village attracted a lot of strong enemies because of its wealth. And though many knew that its residents could perform magic they still tried to plunder it on numerous occasions. It was one war after another, with Lint always winning.”

“Until…?” Kaori pressed, folding her arms. There had to be a catch.

“Until they messed with another village by the name of Crag. A bunch of weird folk who lived in the north, and specialised in stone based magic.” Yukie said with a light hearted shrug. “They first clashed about forty years ago over the treasure, with Crag insisting the spoils be returned to their kingdoms, but Lint refused. This happened again the following seasons, until the forest dwellers became fed up. They wanted to end the others once and for all.”

“And did they?”

“Of course not.” Yukie laughed, “Their village elders were as stupid as one another, and before they knew it the fight was no longer about treasure, but who had the superior magic. Both villages raided one another repeatedly hoping to prove that they were the best, but no matter how hard they tried neither got the upper hand.”

“This all sounds rather hopeless.” Kaori deadpanned. “And I fail to see how it’s related to our earlier conversation.”

“It’s got everything to do with it.” Yukie answered, turning her attention to the next page of the notes. “As the years went by the people of Lint studied hard in their magic. They developed barriers to repress outsiders, and specifically the magic used by the residents of Crag.”

“Ah…”

 Yukie grinned. “You see? Lint finally surpassed their rivals, and to this day those barriers exist within the forest. The man mentions them in his account, right here. Says the talking rock guided him through them.”

“That can’t have been safe.”

“It made him very ill. Each one puts a lot of pressure on those passing through, but the final barrier was the worst of all. The survivor says it felt strong enough to crush his chest, and once he got past it he became incredibly nauseous.”

“And you’ve sent Komi to this place regardless?!” Kaori snapped in astonishment. “Yukie, this is ridiculous!”

“If he’s read the notes he’ll be fine!”

“And if he hasn’t?!”

Yukie swallowed hard, and turned her gaze towards the door. From what she remembered Komi hadn’t been that keen to read the papers in the cart, in fact he’d put them away straight after their talk about tests.

“All we can do is hope. I mean, he’s not stupid enough to follow the orders of a talking rock… right?”

Kaori’s lips pulled into a tight, thin line. A better sign than any that she was far from impressed.

“Trust me.” Yukie pleaded, referring to the final sheet of paper. “Even if he _did_ happen to find this talking rock, and let it lead him into the inner sanctum, he’d still be okay. All he’s got to do is avoid the woman.”

“… What woman.” Kaori threatened in a low voice.

“The ghost one of course! Weren’t you listening?”

“You distracted me with the tale of these two villages!”

“Well no matter.” Yukie dismissed the protest with a wave of her hand, “What’s important is that once the man passed through the final barrier, he stumbled upon a ghost woman then fainted. He woke up three days later healthy as can be, and left the Devil’s Thicket with nothing more than a great story to tell his family. The same will probably happen to Komi.”

“Hence you’ve put Konoha and Onaga on watch?”

“Precisely. See? All will be fine.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Kaori uttered, thumbing the corner of the paper until it curled, “What about the child the man also mentions in here? The one he saw alongside the ghost woman?”

“Eh, I wouldn’t worry about that.” Yukie gave a carefree shrug, then propped her head against Kaori’s shoulder. “Probably just another ghost or something.”

 

* * *

 

Despite having seen so many wonders on his travels, Komi had to confess there was nothing quite as incredible as the sky. With its constant change in colours, and unpredictable weather it embodied a law of its very own. A freedom which he admired, envied, and craved all at once.

That afternoon, when he opened his eyes, the sky was alarmingly blue. Bluer than he ever recalled it being, but then he had spent so long in dark tunnels and abandoned forts that he had never taken the time to appreciate the beauty of the nature around him. Let alone look up.

Skies aside, Komi took a clear, deep breath. He picked out the scents of various flowers; not too sweet, but still very appealing, and a hint of the furs he found himself lying upon when he awoke. His fingers wove through the soft tufts of hair, and with his other hand he felt for another pelt draped across his middle, and tugged it up to cover his chest. He wriggled his toes next, surprised to find that his boots and socks were gone, and now that he thought about it so was his cape and equipment, leaving him in little but a vest and trousers for warmth.

Komi hadn’t the faintest clue how he had fallen asleep, or where his belongings had gone, but in the fleeting calm he didn’t think to question it either. He merely accepted the facts for what they were, and prayed nothing terrible would befall him.

That said, he sort of worried for Yaku. The short tempered rock was currently missing alongside his possessions, and probably bored without someone to assault. Then there was the matter of the attractive ghost lady, the last thing Komi saw before his body gave in.

Beautiful or not, she was undoubtedly a witch. One who had the nerve to strike him down when he was vulnerable, then abandon him alone in the middle of the forest. It was highly rude of her all things considered, but before he could elaborate on that thought he became distracted by splashing sounds close to his head, and shuffling in the grass.

For her sake Komi hoped she had returned to apologise, but when the noises picked up he realised otherwise. Whoever, or whatever it was, they didn’t seem keen to engage in conversation. In fact it was as if they were avoiding him altogether, making them no better than the sarcastic rock and ghost Komi had been introduced to so far.

Quite frankly he thought the entire forest could go to hell at that point, along with its corpses and traps and magical barriers. They were predictable, _boring_ to an experienced hunter like himself, and yet when he sat up to scold the culprit he found that his tongue would not move, and his jaw fell slack.

 

Kneeling beside the pool, a stone’s throw from where he lay, Komi was delighted to come across someone not only alive, but utterly fascinating. A pleasant sight with pale skin, calm green eyes and upturned lips almost identical to Yukie’s. Only without the condescending edge.

They were a fair bit taller than him, and curvy too judging by the way their long white dress gathered as they knelt, but what surprised Komi most was the abundance of dark wavy hair that tumbled over their left shoulder. He suspected that it would end somewhere around their hips, but on closer inspection he saw that the splendid mane continued to the ground, and pooled over the grass like a black tide.

For all Komi knew he had accidentally stumbled upon a demon. Another trap of the forest, or a vision from his fuzzy mind, but it didn’t matter. All he knew was that he liked what he saw, and would not forgive himself if he missed the chance to get better acquainted.

“Hey there, didn’t think anyone else was around.” He began without hesitation, barely supressing the urge to flirt right from the start. “My name’s Komi. Well, first name’s Haruki, but you can use whatever.”

There was a pause. The person blinked his way achingly slow, and proceeded to dry their hands with a scrap of cloth.

“You come here often?” Komi tried again, gesturing to their surroundings. “I mean getting through the barrier is tough, but I guess you manage?”

Another blink, and another awkward, worrying silence.

“… Do you understand me?” Komi asked, laden with concern, “Or is it that you don’t want to talk? Either way it’s okay. I’m a good guy, you know.” He paused for effect, then snorted “… Or at least that’s what people say.”

Komi anticipated a laugh or a smile in response, but instead the other had taken to half hiding behind their locks, with a sleepy, yet interested stare. Clearly he was dealing with a shy one, but that was hardly a problem. The quiet ones always piqued his interest, for they often upheld a greater sense of dignity. A gentle approach he found more attractive than the tarts that paraded his village in the middle of the day, drunk out of their mind and breasts hanging out for all to see.

“So… mind if I get your name?” Komi asked, tilting his head to try and see their face clearer. “You seem like a good person yourself.”

“Mm…”

The person considered his offer for a moment, eyed the pool then shook their head. It wasn’t an outright rejection per se, but still Komi felt a pang of pity, and raised both hands for them to see.

“Look, I’m really not a bad person-”

_“That’s not the point, you idiot.”_

Komi failed to mask his grimace when Yaku’s sharp jibe cut through the peace. His timing was appalling, and if Komi didn’t know any better he’d say it was intentional. One glimpse at his sweet, green eyed company suggested that Yaku wasn’t welcome by anybody, and when he knelt down beside them in his ghostly human form, Komi noted a definite tension between the two.

“C’mon, aren’t you glad to see me? I managed to get out of that stone!”

“So glad.” Komi deadpanned, making his displeasure known. Yaku obviously wanted him to be impressed with his appearance, but he didn’t find it in his heart to care. Yaku was as short and confident as Komi suspected him to be, and by no means was he helping the current situation.

“I get why you might be mad, but I’m telling you, it’s pointless.” Yaku said whilst dropping his smug act, “This one has seriously crappy people skills.”

“That’s okay.” Komi replied sincerely. No one was perfect.

“His name’s Sarukui.” Yaku explained as if the poor thing wasn’t there, “And don’t let the dress and hair fool you, he’s definitely a guy.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Komi ignored Yaku to greet Sarukui properly, finding no issue with the facts at hand. His gender and reluctance to speak were no business of Yaku’s, in fact it made him even more endearing.

“Anyway…” Yaku decided to change the subject, “In case you’re wondering what the hell has happened. You fainted. It happened right when you saw my partner.”

“The ghost woman?”

“ _Alisa_.” Yaku corrected, “And before you ask, she didn’t do anything weird to you.”

Komi arched a brow. “Then how’d I get here?”

“The barrier can cause some severe side effects. You collapsed shortly after passing through.”

That made a lot of sense, Komi accepted with a nod. In the meantime Sarukui emerged from the cover of his hair, and tried it to tame it by combing through with his fingertips. The unruly waves straightened under his touch, but when he let up the pressure his locks reverted back to their usual state, looping and entwining around his fingers. Komi wondered why on earth he kept it so long in the first place, but that was a question best left for another time. Along with all the others he ached to ask when they were next alone, away from Yaku and his perceptive smirk.

“Right then.” Yaku announced, quickly rising to his feet, “We’ve already wasted most the afternoon waiting for you to get up, now c’mon. We’re leaving.”

“ _Leaving_?” Komi exclaimed, taken aback. “But we made a deal!”

“Sure, I agreed to lead you through the forest.” Yaku stated with an air of calm. “But I never said anything about letting you stay."

 

 


End file.
